Cellular
by 001001000110
Summary: Reno was afraid that Cloud might hate him so he decided to leave some voice message on his phone that said he didn't hate the blonde at all. What would turn out if Cloud got the message? Or maybe not... CloudXReno shounen-ai. RnR please?


**This is my first attempt at making story about Final Fantasy VII especially Cloud and Reno pairing. Also English was not my native language so if I do some mistakes please point it out nicely. I would be glad to fix it even tough I would scan trough it first. Because transferring documents between beta and me would take so damn long time and I am not kind of patient person so I've decided that I am not going to have beta. Copying a quote from my one of favorite authors here : **_**'Deal with some spelling and grammar mistakes. You won't die.'**_

**So, here we go…**

**Title : Cellular**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : contains YAOI and some bad languages. If you don't like it, push the 'back' button and never come back. Give me flames and I'll use it to burn your own ass.**

*beeeeeeep*

"Hello, you have reached Cloud Strife. Please leave a message and I would call you back. Thank you."

Reno sighed and flipped back his phone, looking up to stare at the ceiling. He had been calling Cloud for the fifteenth times already and the blonde seemed not going to pick it up. Looking around aimlessly, Reno decided to try once again.

"Hello, you have reached—"

Reno turned his phone off even before the answer machine finished the sentences. He threw his phone to the other end of his sofa and laid his back down to take some rest. Reno lifted his hand up and brought it to cover his closed eyes, blocking it from the strong light above him. He sighed once more as suddenly he remembered the incident three days ago in Seventh Heaven that involved him with the certain blonde.

-flashback-

"_What happened?" Cloud asked for the countless time that day._

"_Geez, Cloud. Didn't you ever listen that I've said nothing happened, yo?" Reno snickered before decided to turn away from the blonde. "Now leave me alone."_

_The redhead started to walk away before Cloud grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

"_You are not going anywhere unless you say what have been happened," he said sternly and looked right into Reno's green orbs. His own electric blue eyes glowed curiously. "You were avoiding me about—let's see—three weeks and you said nothing happened?"_

"_I wasn't avoiding ya," Reno tried to smile. "Must be yer thought, Cloudy-pie."_

"_Yeah, like suddenly being quiet all the time when I was around wasn't obvious," Cloud said while rolling his eyes. "Now tell me what happened."_

"_I'm not gonna tell ya anything!" Reno suddenly snapped at him. "Who do ya think ya are? Just because yer a savior of the world doesn't mean that I have to tell ya anything ya want to know! It's my business and ya of all people have nothin' to do with that!"_

_Then Reno snatched his hand away from Cloud's grasp and turn around before leaving the blonde staring quietly on his back. He didn't stop to turn back and never see the look on Cloud's face after hearing his words. When he was about to exit the room, he heard Cloud whispered almost faintly,_

"_I am sorry, Reno."_

-end of flashback-

Now Reno was staring at his phone, wondering why the blonde had never picked up. Did he still mad at him because Reno refused to tell Cloud what actually had happened to him? Did he hate Reno now? All of the thoughts made Reno flinched on his comfortable couch. He tried to remember what actually had happened that made him decided to avoid the blonde for three weeks straight.

It was already six months after Cloud won the battle with Sephiroth. The Edge was rebuilt and people started to get their life coming back. Everything was nice. Shinra and Avalanche were no longer enemies and they were starting to know of each other. They became friends and nothing should be worried until Reno started to feel somewhat uncomfortable with the regular presence of the certain blonde, Cloud Strife.

They were worked together now with Cloud being a delivery boy and sometimes came to Shinra to deliver whatever Rufus wanted him to. However for the last month, Cloud showed up more often than usual and it made Reno started to feel something about him.

Actually it was not a new feeling. It was an old feeling—he just suppressed it within this months being friends. And together with him more often than they should however made his feeling was coming up once more stronger. Reno didn't want it. Cloud deserved someone that better than him. He didn't want to ruin the blonde's life when he couldn't control his feelings anymore then doing something stupid, such as confessing his love for the ex-soldier.

Yes, that was true. Reno loved Cloud. For the sake of Gaia, who wouldn't? The blonde deserved love of all people in this world for saving them from a monster such as Sephiroth. Reno just didn't want to ruin their friendship by letting Cloud knew his feeling. He might be disgusted. No. Reno just didn't want to imagine what will happened if Cloud knew.

Then he started to avoid him. He wanted to forget his feeling. His love wasn't supposed to be happened. If it was not for him, then it was for Cloud. He just didn't want Cloud to hate him. So, the only way to make his feeling to fade away is not letting it growing to be stronger.

And it was that made their fight in Seventh Heaven three days ago.

Reno was regretting it. He didn't mean to say such a thing towards Cloud. He just panicked and overreacted. He didn't want Cloud to know but he knew that now he made the blonde felt upset. He wanted to apologize but he already called him countless time and he never picked up. Reno sighed and once again punched Cloud's number.

*beeeeeeep*

"Hello, you have reached Cloud Strife. Please leave a message and I would call you back. Thank you."

"Cloud, it's me," Reno said softly. He finally gave up and decided to leave some messages. "I know I had done somethin' wrong and I want to make it up to ya. I juz wanna say, I'm sorry. Please call me back, yo."

Then he hung up. Reno sighed and waited for Cloud's reply. If he had heard the message maybe he would know that Reno didn't mean to say something harsh to him few days ago. If Cloud decided to ignore him a while ago, maybe he would consider Reno was really sorry and called him back.

Fifteen minutes already passed away and his phone never rang…

"Okay, maybe you think I'm not sorry enough," Reno decided to leave another message. "But I really mean it, Spike. I'm really sorry. Sorry for not telling ya the truth. Could you believe that?"

Reno was not going to confess whatever would happen. He was just trying to convince Cloud to believe that he was really then he would call back. But Reno's waiting was in vain. Cloud was ignoring him.

"Ya are gettin' on my nerve now. Didn't ya just hear I've already said that I was sorry? Geez, I really meant that, yo. Now call me back, Strife. I swear if ya don't ya wouldn't see the sunrise ever again."

15 minutes later…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YA? I'VE SAID THAT I'M FUCKING SORRY SO WHY YA AREN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT? CALL ME BACK THIS SECOND OR I SWEAR I WOULD SMASH YOUR FUCKING BIKE WITH MY EMR UNTIL YA CAN'T SEE THE FUCKING TINY PIECES OF THAT FUCKING SHIT! YA HEAR THAT?"

Reno was staring furiously at his phone. The metal was still remained silent with no sign of the blonde calling back. Reno let out the desperate sigh and grabbed his hair. What should he do now? Believing that the situation wouldn't get any worse, Reno thought of confessing to the blonde. He already hated him anyways, unless why would he not answering the phone nor calling back?

Reno made a decision in his heart. Even if Cloud would hate him, at least he already told him the truth. Sighing once more, he dialed the same number and wait until it came to the voice message. After hearing the beeping sound, Reno cleared his throat before speaking.

"Okay, I'm taking back my words. I'm not gonna destroy yer bike. I'm just threatening. It's not serious, yo. The fact is I'm gonna say once again that I'm sorry. And the reason why I didn't tell ya why I was avoiding ya trough this week, it's just 'cause I didn't want ya to hate me. The reason behind it all is because… because… I love ya. I love ya so damn much that I can't breathe without having ya in my mind. I knew that ya would hate me. It's okay, yo. At least now ya know that I was avoiding ya not because I hate ya. Thanks for all, Spike. Ya are my best friend. Bye."

And then he hung up. Reno put his phone on the table then lying back on the couch. He closed his eyes once again, trying not to regret what he had done. He might lost one of his friend and his—indeed—love, but he couldn't stand the situation any longer. Better sooner than later, he thought bitterly.

He didn't know how long he was lying there. All of he knew was when he started to fall asleep, he heard footsteps were coming towards him. He ignored it since he thought maybe it was Elena or Rude and decided to remain silent.

He heard the door was opened slowly and the sound was coming closer. He felt that the person was standing right beside him and suddenly decided to speak,

"What are ya doing here, Rude?" he asked not bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm not… Rude."

The sound of that voice sent an electric shock down his spine and he jolted up until he sat straight. He looked up to meet a gaze with electric blue eyes. Reno could feel his breath caught on his throat as he tried to speak,

"Cloud—"

"I am sorry," Cloud said even before the redhead could finish his sentence. "I know I shouldn't ever force you to tell me anything that bother you. I really apologize, Reno. I hope you could forgive me."

Reno blinked his green eyes in confusion. Cloud was apologizing to him? How? Why? Was he that doing something wrong? Reno just wanted to open his mouth to ask why Cloud was apologizing to him when the ex-soldier once more cut him off.

"I just want to say something to you," Cloud said slowly while a soft blush was crept on his cheeks. "I know it might be weird but I want you to know."

Cloud slightly swallowed his breath and Reno could feel the same nervousness on the air. He tried not to think about something bad when Cloud started to speak,

"What I want to say is I want to know you more than before, Reno," he said, trying to look directly at Reno's eyes. "I want to feel what you're feeling. I want to share everything I have with you. I want to live this life with you. I… I want to be someone that means to you. I want to be with you, Reno. I…" Cloud tried to make his voice became clear when he said, "I love you, Reno."

Reno could only sit there, unmoved, when Cloud's words were slowly seeping to his brain. What was that? Was that Cloud confessing to me? Was this real?

Reno pinched his cheek and ended up yelling curse when it was hurt. He was not dreaming. So was this real? That Cloud didn't hate him even said that he loved him? This was too good to be true.

"Are ya—" Reno was trying to reassuring when Cloud cut his words by lifting his body towards him and crushed his lips against Reno's. His green eyes were wide in shock but slowly he closed them as he started to kiss him back. Yes, this must be true. Cloud was there, said that he loved him and then kissed him. This was true and Reno's concern of possibility that Cloud might hate him was quickly disappeared like smoke in the air.

When sudden need of breathe was come, they pulled away and stared into each other. Cloud caressed Reno's hair slowly as the redhead said,

"Did ya mean that?"

Cloud nodded as he held the Turk on his arms securely. "Yes. I felt sorry about incident three days ago and I felt that you might hate me so I want to make everything clear because I don't want to loose you," he explained with a small smile. "Tifa said that I should confess to you as soon as I could so I came here minutes ago."

Reno was about to grin when a realization suddenly hit him square in the face. "Wait a minute!" he said and Cloud looked at him questioningly. "So ya didn't come here because ya got my message?"

"Message? What message?"

"Are ya kidding me? I left bunch of voice messages on yer fucking phone because ya didn't want to pick up."

"Oh, I think I've lost my phone," Cloud sighed. "When I was arrived at Seventh Heaven and decided to call you, I just couldn't find my phone. Must be stolen or fallen on the road," he ended it with a sly grin.

Ah, he just wasted his time concerning the blonde, Reno thought rather disappointed. But—he grinned inwardly—that was worth it. He had Cloud now and whatever it took, it just didn't matter anymore.

-FIN-

**Okay, how was that? I'm not expecting you to like it, but please leave some reviews. It would help me to improve. Just tell me whatever you think about this crappy story. Please? –big bow-**

**By the way, I've got the OMAKE for you…**

"Geez, I got Cloud's phone for nothing," Yuffie sighed dramatically as she sat in front of Tifa behind the counter.

"What have you done?" Tifa asked a little bit curious.

"I stole his phone hoping that he would hear Reno's confession. I knew that Turk would confess soon because he was afraid that Cloud might think he hate him," the Wutaian girl sighed once more and rested her chin on her folded arms above the table. "But Cloud confessed first and now was being together with him so I guess my effort was in vain."

Tifa chuckled at her expense as he turned over to face the ninja. "I guess it did something about them. When Cloud realized that he lost his phone, he immediately came to me to ask what he should do. He also thought that Reno might hate him so I said that it was better if he confessed to him sooner than later," Tifa smiled when her gaze met with Yuffie's as the ninja wore a sly grin that stretched from ear to ear. "I guess, your effort was not in vain at all."

-FIN-

**Review please?**


End file.
